


A Variety of Sins

by TheBlueHearted



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One-Shots, Open requests, Sex, Smut, requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueHearted/pseuds/TheBlueHearted
Summary: Welcome fellow sinner, to the collection of smut-shots! If you are not a fan of boy x boy smut,smut in general. Ego shipping or the likes then THIS ISN'T THE BOOK FOR YOU. This is pure smut, but if you wanna see other works check out 'A Variety of Writing' instead. Otherwise, enjoy your stay ;)
Relationships: Ego x Ego, Multi-ship - Relationship, Youtuber Shipping
Kudos: 9





	1. REQUESTS

Welcome all who wish to sin! This book is not for the innocent or pure. But if you're reading this-you're not one of those are you?

I have one thing to say: **I Take Requests**

I will do practically any ship,and practically any kink/fetish but again remember that if your request is NOT done-I was uncomfortable writing it. So, have some basic wills & won't

**WON'T WRITE**

_-Rape/ Non-Con_

_-Incest_

_-Things involving feces or piss & vomit_

_-Foot fetish/kink_

_-Female / Male (I will write a trans/ cis though!)_

**WILL WRITE**

_-Sepitplier_

_(Though, I only feel comfortable writing bottom!Mark)_

_-Things involving cum, sweat, salvia & blood_

_-Creator X Ego_

- _You'd be amazed how many kinks/fetishes I'm comfortable writing_

Want your request to really be considered and done? Well then, follow this format!

**Scenrio:**

**Ship:** _(plz specific who's top & bottom or sub & dom if you have a preference)_

**Kinks/Fetish Involved:**

Enough of that nonsense, let's hit the road to gay hell!


	2. Host's "Fantesy" Novels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !KINK WARNING!  
> -Gag | General Roughness | Biting  
> -Orgasm Denial | No-Prep
> 
> Starring:  
> HOST/DR.IPLIER  
>  [Medical Report]

"Hostie…?“ Iplier glanced around the room,and shook his head noticing that the narrator wasn’t there within an instant.He went to close the door,and be on his way to look for the man,but curiosity got the better of him.Just never let Iplier in his room alone,anyways-a little snooping couldn’t hurt.The doctor softly closed the door,and walked around trailing his hands over the bookcases,locked behind glass.They were Host’s works-though Iplier had no idea what they were.He glanced around,and dug for the key underneath Host’s rug.

He grinned as he snatched it up,and glanced around slowly.No sign of the narrator,and with a pounding heart he opened the glass case.He set the key back where he got found it,knowing closing the door would lock it.He ran his finger over the spines,and found one that caught his attention.

'Restless Nights' 

Iplier snatched it up,and blinked looking at the front cover.It had him and Host’s name on it,with a / between them.What did that mean?He shrugged,and flipped through the pages,not reading them but just enjoying seeing the man’s curvy hand writing.He soon noticed that pages were stared and he guessed these were the most important parts.

He flipped to the first one.

_'Iplier’s breath was short,as he felt the other man inch closer warm breath running down his neck,sending violent shudders.down his spine…’_

"Ah-that’s weird…"his blush grew, as he continued reading.

_'Host’s lips connected with the doctor’s who learned into it,melting against his headboard.He felt ghostly hands trail along his waist and thighs…’_

Iplier gulped,his knees wobbled a little.Why didn’t he slam the book shut and stop reading?The man didn’t exactly know why but his mouth felt dry all the sudden."That escalated…?I think.”

These pages were stared,so it was clear they were important to Host. Almost in a trance he kept reading,his blush growing and he felt himself harden.

_'The other man leaned down,and kissed down the doctor’s neck,feeling him squirm and whine-only to break off into a soft moan as Host began to suck at his neck,leaving dark hickey’s…’_

"Holy fuck,Host said these were his original fantasy novels-“it dawned on Iplier and he closed the book,a blushing and now,horny mess."They’re HIS fantasies!”

"Iplier…” a low, velvet voice growled,and the man stiffened stuffing the book back and slamming the glass cabinet closed.”What are you doing?”His voice fell off into soft mutterings,and he rose an eyebrow as the narrations caught onto the fact that Iplier had a raging boner.

"Ah-nothing.“ he answered quickly,hands trying to cover his boner. "Nothing at all.Admiring the pretty spines…”

Host chuckles,not believing a word.“/Iplier says nothing,as he shoved one of the Host’s books he wasn’t meant to touch back into the wrong spot./You can’t lie to me.”

The man stood and shook his head, going for the door.”Ah-I was just leaving.”He curses,as Host catches his wrist,he struggles a little but the man’s grip was like iron.That didn’t help Iplier’s little problem either his thoughts spiraling into a lewd rabbit hole.

“I’m afraid you’re not leaving,doctor.”Iplier gulped at his tone,he turned towards the man voice wavering at the sight of his lustful grin,

“What are you gonna do?”Host pulled the other man close,and kissed his neck softly his voice almost enough to make the other Ego moan.His entire body seemed to be coated with goosebumps as his hot breath traveled down his neck.

‘I’m going to help you with your,situation./Host’s hands trailed up Iplier’s thighs as he picks the man up,carrying over to the bed-where he lays him down a little roughly.He hears the man whine gently as Host begins to littler his neck with kisses,pulling off his long lab-coat…/”

Iplier tilts his head into the kisses,and reaches his hands up to tangle his hand with Host’s hair,only to find his wrists pinned.He curses,melt into a sharp moan as Host sinks his teeth into Iplier’s neck-soon to leave a hickey.He’d have fun covering up the bite marks and hickey’s in the morning.

“You’re a bad boy,Iplier.”The doctor mewled and squirmed as he felt Host’s skilled hands feeling up around his crotch area.”Bad boys don’t get to touch.”

“Bu-t,”he gasped,at the sharp nip at his collarbone.”I’ma to-p.”

“Not today.”Host growled,and Iplier melted.He was minorly frustrated with how easily his ‘top’ status was being stripped away-literally,As Host had begun to strip the man of his clothes.He closed his eyes and pressed his head into the pillow-focusing o the feeling of Host touching him,and he moaned when the narrator grasped his cock, stroking roughly.

His body shuddered as Host trialed kisses and hickey’s down his body.He seemed determined to mark Iplier anywhere he wanted.A sharp gasp,and mewl escaped the doctor’s lips as he felt kisses being pressed to his thighs.Iplier felt himself being pulled upwards,sitting on his knees and he blinked his eyes open.To be greeted with the sight of a naked Host.His eyes slowly fell down to the man’s waist-and Iplier felt like he was plunged into ice.Host-was huge and the man whimpered at the thought of him going down on him.He was going to be torn apart-and he knew he would enjoy every second of it.

“Holy-y fuck.”he breathed.”You hi-d all that underneath that trenchcoat?”

“Mhm,”he grabbed a handful of Iplier’s hair,and it seemed his narrations had been completely cut off in his lustful state.Which was a strange revelation of Iplier,but he didn’t have much time to ponder as his head was yanked down,level with Host’s monstrous shaft.”Suck.”he demanded and Iplier blushed,

“I don’t kn-ow how.”

Host smiled gently and leaned down,kissing him softly.”Just do whatever feels right…”

“Ah-ok…”Iplier hated how helpless he was in this situation, truly having no idea what he was meant to do with this.He looked like a child presented with some strange exotic food. Utterly bewildered.Host purred at his face,it was adorable He grasped the bottom of Host’s shaft gently watching as the man bit his lip.Ipier assumed that meant he was doing something right.he blinked with indecision for a bit,before licking up the side of his length.he felt Host tug at his hair gently,and the doctor smiled at the encouragement.

After a few more long,teasing licks he sank down on Host’s cock,shuddering at the strange taste of pre-cum.He only went as far as he was comfortable with,or when he wouldn’t gag.Host smiled with pleasure.He let out a breathy moan as Iplier got the hang of it,bobbing his head and swirling his tongue.Host growled and moaned lowly gripping the man’s hair,leading him gently along his shaft.

Once he felt his climax rise,he pulled Iplier’s head away who shuddered as a trail of saliva was left behind.The doctor blushed darkly and wiped his face of the spit.”What nex-mrph.”Iplier’s words were muffled as a gag was tied around his lips,and he rose a questioning eyebrow at Host.The narrator shook his head,and chuckled running his hand along the man’s thighs as he shifted him to where his ass was facing the man.

“You’re loud,don’t want anyone hearing.”He saw Iplier’s face pale and he shuddered as Host’s tip was pressed against his entrance.”Don’t worry-I’ll narrate the pain away.”Iplier nodded,and threw his head backward gripping onto the sheets-practically screaming into the gag,as Host pressed himself into him.As the narrator promised,in a flash of a second all pan was gone replaced with knee melting pleasure as the man bottomed out.

Host leaned and breathed to the doctor,as he slowly thrust into him hearing the man moan into his gag.”You feel wonderful Ipy.”

Iplier may have whimpered a very muffled ’i hate that nickname’ before pressing his face into the pillow with a cry of pleasure that the gag barely covered,as without mercy Host began to pound into him.Host made noted get the man a better one for a possible next time.Mewls and gasped fell from Iplier’s lips as the bed creaked,and his body trembled drool had begun to soak the gag.

He was in heaven as he was wrecked by the other Ego,his legs shaking and body bleeding off heat as his climax rose at an alarming rate.The doctor collapsed against the bed with pleasure as Host struck his prostate harshly.the lewd sound of skin-on-skin filled the air,and if they couldn’t hear Iplier’s muffled moans or Host’s panting breaths, anyone at the door would hear those.Iplier began to maon curses into his drool-soaked gag.

“Are you close…?”Host inquired and Iplier nodded ina numb with pleasure state,Host thursted his hips forwards sharply a few more times.Iplier rose an eyebrow and whined,as he pulled out,and confusion flooded over him as his climax began to drift out of reach.He squirmed wiggling his his,begging Host to continue,but the narrator shook his head.

“Oh,”he laughed softly,his voice husky but filled with amusement.”Did I not mention…?”his clothes melted back onto him.”Bad boys don’t get to cum either.”

Iplier laid there on the bed,in a pathetically sweaty and horny postion, utterly bewildered as Host walked over to his door and left.He fucking left Iplier on the bed,his cock throbbing. Anger flared through him,and he ripped the gag off his face,and his hoarse voice screamed.

“HOST YOU FUCKER!”


	3. Shush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !KINK WARNING!  
> -Teasing | Hair-Pulling | Biting
> 
> Starring:  
> GOOGLE/BIM  
> [Bimgle]

"Whoever makes a sounds first,“ Google locked eyes with the man. "Loses” Bim raised a soft eyebrow at that strange statement,but shrugged.They were heading to a meeting together-where Dark would mostly just rant at them anyways.Wednesday meetings were always like that.

"Challenge accepted.“ he declared with confidence,but he still had no idea what the android meant by his words.Yet, the smile on Google’s face was off putting.They say beside each other,and Bim was half-asleep as Dark paced and yelled when he felt a warm hand inch up his thigh.The man jolted upwards,and bit his lip to keep from gasping at the cold touch.

That’s what he meant.Bim smirks,and Google seems to chuckled softly at the determination in the man’s eyes as he pulled his hand away.Clearly indicating it was the cannibal’s turn.Bim casually slipped a hand behind Google’s chair,only to slid it down his back he watched as the android shivered but shook his head,refusing to make a sound.

The human frowned,and pulled away.He gripped the table as he felt Google’s hand entangle with his hair and tug sharply.He shook his head.Nope.Not this time.Bim took his knee and pressed it against Google’s crotch watching as his eyes flashed.Him blushed harshly as he almost felt the android grow hard through his blue jeans.

"You think you’re slick.” Google growled into his ear,as Bim rolled his eyes pulling his knee away.He could see the slight frustration form in the male’s grey eyes.

"I am slick,“ Google pretended to lean over Bim to grab something-but turned his head,and sank his teeth into the human’s neck gently.He clapped a hand over his mouth,and squirmed his slacks growing uncomfortable.The android smirked,as he drew back.Bim was blushing more red then he had before and Dark took notice of the two’s strange behavior.

"Hey,do you have some issue over there?” the demon growled,raising an eyebrow.Bim shook his head,and he cursed his wavering voice.

"N-o, sir.“

"Good,pay attention… "Dark’s voice was tuned out again.Bim grinned,and Google blushed a bright blue as the man’s hand slipped into his pants,laying against his thigh.Bim drew ghostly circles into his skin,fiddling with his boxer hems.

The android clenched his teeth."Bitch.”

Bim beamed with triumph only to bit his lip harshly,almost of drawing blood as he felt a warm hand in his underwear,slowly trailing down his thigh.Damn his loose slacks.The man shook his head.

"Hmph.“ Google pouted and gripped the edge of the table,as Bim leaned over and teasingly slid his hand along Google’s erect cock through his jeans-after halfway undoing his belt.Still not a sound. Both men were blushing,and the tension between them rose thickly.Bim gripped the edge of his chain’s seat as a hand grasped his cock,and not through the clothing either.Google looked straight ahead,smirking like he had already won stroking softly.Bim shook his head and almost coughed from trying to stay silent,barely even breathing.

"I thought this would be easy to win…” The android mumbled as he pulled his hand away,Bim letting out a breath of relief,he could taste blood from biting his lip so hard.

"You were mistaken.“

Google chuckled,and rubbed the back of his neck. "It appears so…"Bim glanced around,making sure no-one was looking,and hopped into Google’s lap.His blush formed down his neck,as he felt the android’s boner pressed against his ass.He rolled his hips softly hearing Google clamp a hand over his mouth,before diving to his seat- or he would have if not for Google holding his hips.Bing shot them a glance.

"What are you dudes doing?"He questioned and Bim waved it off as causally as he could very aware of the clothed erection between his thighs as Google shifted him.Bim knew his boxers where slightly soaked with pre-cum,and he smiled at Bing.

"Ah-nothing.Google’s just bugging out.”

Bing frowned. “Sure.” was so he said,turning back to whatever Dark was yelling at them.Google seems to stop caring if people saw,and kissed Bim’s neck,grinding his hips upwards-and to top it off began to leave a hickey right where he knew the man’s sweet spot was.

Bim couldn’t help it he whined softly.In a instant he covered his mouth and shuddered as Google’s hot breath ran down his neck. “You lose.”

"I hate you…“ the android chuckled and rubbed Bim’s hips making him shudder.

"You won’t be saying that when I give you your punishment."A small tentive smile came across Bim’s lips. He was certainly in for a treat later.

He was glad he lost, now.


	4. Rough First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !KINK WARNING!  
> -Bondage | Pain | General Roughness  
> \- Master/Kitten Kink
> 
> Starring:  
> MARVIN/JACKIE  
> [Marvie]

Jackie pulled the cat mask above his head as Marvin snarled at him playfully,the two had been rough housing all day.They often did things like that together-and while no one ever mentioned it out loud, every Septic knew sex between them was pretty common.Luckily, they were too much courtesy to do it when anyone else was home.So,it was days like these-the house all to themselves,that things happened.

“Give it back,Jackie!”

The hero smirks devilishly.”Want your mask back?Make me.”Marvin growled and a few shivers ran through Jackie’s spine.He leapt away with a giggle as the magician lunged for his mask.The two ran around the house like fools for some time -until Marvin caught Jackie by blinding him with a quick flash of light.

Jackie gasped as he found himself pinned against the wall,and soft lips pressed against his.He melted into the kiss,shivering as a hand trailed along his waistband,pulling gently.His grip on the mask loosened and Marvin slowly slid it from Jackie’s hand,smirking against the kiss.Goosebumps ran along his arms as Marvin purred against his ear.

"Thanks for my mask back.“ Jackie felt something he never thought he would,submissive.He whimpered a little biting his lip as Marvin stepped away and the hero felt deathly cold without his ghosting touch.

"Cheater.”

Marvin points a finger we at him,the mask melting away in a display of blue sparkles. “Don’t give me attitude.”

"Or what?“ Jackie cocked an eyebrow. Marvin without missing a beat,growled lowly making Jackie’s knees feel weak.

"I might have to switch things around.” he began to walk off,and not only was the hero intrigued but seriously turned on.He ran after him,though there was no need reaching for the man’s shoulder. 

"You can’t just tease m-“Jackie’s hand stopped halfway from touching the long-haired man’s shoulder.Martin’s eyes flashed a deep purple with lust,and he clicked his tongue.He watched as a hot blush formed across Jackie’s face,and how his knees wobbled.

"Kitten’s don’t get to touch.”

“Ery?” Or some sort of strange sound escaped Jackie’s lips.He chuckled softly,the bulge in his pants hardening drastically.“Marv,what are you gonna do-”

Marvin pressed a finger to his lips. “You know what to call me."Jackie gulped, his heart beginning to do back flips through his chest.His mind couldn’t decide whether he should be scared or just horny.He ended up being a little mix of both as his voice cracked.

"Master-r,what are you gonna do?” The magician stepped forwards and cupped Jackie’s cheek kissing him sweetly,and leaned into his ear,feeling the violent shudders crash through the man.

"Nothing you don’t want me to.“ Marvin grins,and scoops Jackie off his feet making the hero giggle and blush from surprise.He looks down at the man,who hung onto him gently and he can see the soft fear swirling there in his face."I’ll be gentle.” he promised,and Jackie shook his head.

"I’m not worried about that,“ he smirked. "I just wanna touch.”

"No touching,kitten.Yourself or me.“Marvin warned as he set Jackie down on his bed,where the hero looked up at him in a needy way.

He pouted,knowing exactly what he was doing."But master,I wanna…”

"No.“Marvin frowned. "Are you gonna be a good kitten?”

“Nope.”

A soft, almost insulted eyebrow raise in response. “Excuse me?”

Jackie shuddered,and bit his lip.He was already a hot mess. “I'ma be a bad boy.”

Marvin smirked,shaking his head at the ridiculous plot. “You could have just asked…?” the magician snapped his fingers and Jackie purred as soft glowing rope tied his hands together.Marvin’s rope never got uncomfortable or hurt,but it was inescapable.The hero squirmed a little sticking his tongue out softly,and chuckled- he was bound.

"Asking flat out ‘hey could you tie my hands?!’ is a little embarrassing.“ Marvin rolled his eyes,stripping off their shirts with a snap.

"You think you’d be over the awkward 'i’m into kinky shit phase,” he chuckled,and trailed a hand along Jackie’s face. “Kitten.”

"Nah….“ he breathed as Marvin kissed him,this one rougher.Jackie squirmed against his restraints and bucked his hips,as Marvin began to trail kisses down his neck.He bit his lip trying to cover the sharp moan that escaped as Marvin sunk his teeth gently into Jackie’s sweet spot.

Marvin paused,looking down at Jackie and growled. "You’re already moaning?”

"You-re good,master.“

Marvin booped his nose,watching as Jackie giggled still blushing starkly. "Or you’re a little bottom bitch.”

"Shut up and fuck me. “Jackie barked.

"What do we say…?”

"Please?“Marvin shurgged,and snapped his fingers leaving both men naked.

"I wanted to make this a nice,slow bur-"he blinked as he gazed at the man underneath him,as he went to startle his waist.He stared at how Jackie was not only completely erect,but softly dripping pre-cum."How horny were you before the others left?! ”

"Very. “

"Well,kitten, "The magician purred as he leaned down,kissing Jackie deeply while stroking him in a rough manner.Jackie’s entire body rolled gently with his hips,and he let out a breathy moan against Marvin’s lips.” I’ll help you with that. “

Jackie has always been a vocal person,and in bed very little touch could make him moan,or gasp.Marvin loved hearing how much he could make the hero squirm and bite his lip as he trailed kissed down his body,letting his hands stroke the man roughly.As the magician began to leave hickies along his collaborate the hero was whimpering,and panting.

"Mas-ter quite wasting ti-me!”

Marvin was minorly irritated,for Jackie has never let him top.He wanted to have fun,and he stopped what he was doing. “Stop being so impatient, kitten.”

"The-en be rough with me master!“

"Jackie,” he asked deathly serious.“Are you sure…?It’s your first tim-”

“I get my ass beat all the time,I can handle a little pleasurable pain.” he whinned,bucking his hips. “Pound me into the mattress master.”

Marvin gulped his self-control wavering.“Jackie -”

"Pl-ease…?“ Jackie sat upwards,looking Marvin up and down licking his lips.He leaned forwards his voice wavering-he wanted this so badly. "I don’t want to walk in the morning,all because of your thick cock. "An almost whimper escaped Marvin,as he chewed his lip.Jackie knew he had a thing for dirty talk,the submissive hero shifted his position in order to look as needy as possible.

Which was easy,cause he was."Master~"he squirmed wanting to try and create friction on his throbbing erection,his restraints of course stopped this."I want you to make me lose my voice… ”

Jackie moaned,as Marvin grabbed a fistfull of his hair,control snapping.He snarled into the man’s ear making the hero almost fall limp and his heart roared with anticipation.

"On your knees kitten.“He merely gave a weak nod in response spinning around and wiggling his hips as he got onto all fours.He shivered and pressed his face against the pillows as Marvin’s warm breath trailed down his back,laying kisses along the way.Jackie’s breath trembled as he felt as lubed finger run along his hips and a kiss on his inner thigh,he didn’t even question where the lube came from.He carned his neck,trying to catch a glimpse of Marvin-only to feel his head forced back into the pillows.

He legs were shifted a little further a parts and he felt the warmth of magic chains clamping shut in his ankles,holding him in that pose.As Marvin teased him with kisses,and running fingers along his entrance Jackie squirmed and arched his back heavily-unable to relive the pressure within.He was completely under Marvin’s mercy.

He loved it."You’re so stunning.” Marvin praised. “Let’s see if your sounds can match. "Without much warning,the magician inserted a digit making Jackie hiss,at the strange sensation and soft pain.He felt Marvin starting off nice and slow,making him whine.

"I asked you to be roug-"he cut himself off,as Marvin quickened his pace. "Ah~!”

Jackie practically buried his face into the pillows as Marvin stretched him out,and his voice was already growing hoarse from the sharp moans and gasps he let out. He began to speak almost inaudible bucking against his restraints.He wanted more-needed more.

"Mast-er please.“He begged.” I want you to fill me up.I want you to break me~“Jackie pressed his hips upwards,yelping a little as Marvin’s finger grazed his prostate."Please~!"The magician shuddered,but knew those few what-three minutes of prep?Weren’t enough.He had already broke to Jackie’s needy will once today. 

"Mast-er c'mon~"he whined,squirming and panting. "I want-t you inside of me~!Don’t give me any warning-g,just fill me up so-o good.”

"I don’t want to hurt you.“ Marvin protested,and the hero was almost sobbing,he was a horny mess.

"I want to be hur-t,please~!”

Marvin shook his head,and threatened.“If you complain about being sore even ONCE tomorrow I will literally hit you. ”

"Y-es master,that seems fair-!“ his voice cracked into a pleasurable cry,as Marvin (as Jackie instructed)without warning pressed into into him,and not gently either.The pain that streaked through him,made the pressure on his erection build,and had the hero’s knees trembling.He threw his head back with almost a wail of ecstasy as the magician gave him no mercy.

The lewd sounds of skin on skin,filled the room along with Jackie’s loud and cracked exclamations of pleasure.He praised Marvin left and right losing his voice as the almost silent man rammed into his prostate.The only sounds he could now make were weak whimpers and squeaky breathless moans.The chains around his ankles,allowed his body to rock with Marvin’s thrusts.The bed creaked under the weight and heavy moments,and Jackie pressed himself against the mattress screaming silently as Marvin hit him from a new angle.

The hero would have screamed if he could have as his climax burned through him,leaving his body to tremble and almost collapse-but Marvin held his hips.His head softly span at the minor over-simulation he was caused from the few minutes it took for Marvin to finish.Jackie shuddered violently as Marvin released in him, having not been aware was no condom.The bottom collapsed in to the bed with a huff,and noted to scold Marvin for not wearing the rubber later…

Arms wrapped around him,and he was pulled into a soft cuddle-not to close both men sweating messes.Though,once they had cooled off Jackie nuzzled into Marvin’s neck drifting off into sleep already.

"I should steal your mask more often…” he mumbled sleepily.

“You should.” Marvin kissed his forehead fiddling the hero’s hair. “Especially,if it means I get to top.”

Jackie frowned in his dazed state. “Don’t get used to it… ”

“Awe man…”


	5. Anti Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !KINK WARNING!  
> -None(?)  
> (Do be aware this one is OLD & barely edited)
> 
> Starring:  
> JACKIE/ANTI  
> [Anti-Hero]

Jackie hated staying home with Anti.It was the worst,yet the Septics had one rule that couldn’t be bent,never leave Anti home alone.It was up to our friendly hero to watch the glitch this time around.

Everything started off as terrible as usual.

"Heya,Jackieboy-Man!“An audible groan left his throat and he pressed his forehead against the table.

"I turned on the kid’s cartoon,go watch that and leave me alone."Anti stiffened and crossed his arms,eyes flashing.

"Excuse me?!I ’m not a chi-"Something else entered his gaze,mischief.Jackie wouldn’t do something like that,heck Jackie would still be sitting here and not on patrol-unless.He was stuck there with Anti. "Wait,you’re my ‘babysitter’ aren’t yah?”

The hero clapped with sarcasm. “Wow,brilliant.You can put two puzzle pieces together.”

The demon huffed. “Hmph,well you better entrain me.”

"Or what you’ll throw a tantrum?“Jackie rolled his eyes.” Get a grip. “

"I will throw a tantrum."Anti threatens. 

"Don’t throw a tantrum,baby boy ."Bam.Anti’s heart leapt into his throat and his face flashed in an instant.Holy shit.

"Ah-um.Yah.” he muttered,and watched as Jackie flashed him a confused look.

"You good…?“ The demon nodded his head,and punch the hero’s shoulder gulping as the man didn’t even flinch.

"Of course!The name threw me off…”

Jackie smirked, a soft blush forming in his own face.“Baby boy?"Anti seemed to make a strange squeaking noise,and the hero found it rather adorable.

"Shut up!That’s weird-d!”

"Is it..?“

"Yes!Asshole!” Jackie shrugged and turned around,ignoring the glitch.

"Alright then…“

[~~]

The hero has been sitting in the couch,unaware of the demon sneaking up on him as he wanted the movie.Before he could really ready his felt a soft weight on his lap,and his face flushed.

"Anti..?” he questioned and the glitch smirked wiggling his hips to get a little more comfortable.The man reason the Egos don’t want to stay with Anti at home-was because of this.The flirting.The teasing.It drives them insane.Though,Anti has never managed to break his fellow Septics.

He didn’t know Jackie was so breakable. “Yes~"he purred and wanted with satisfaction as the man shuddered at the tone.

"What are you doing..?” Jackie seemed to half growl,standings hot blush spread across Anti’s cheeks.

He chuckles nervously,under the hero’s sharp gaze.Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.Not with Jackie. “Teasin’ yah.”

"Mhm, “Jackie turned his head back to the TV,but Anti could tell he wasn’t relaxed anymore.” Go for it.“Anti grinned mischievous and shifted himself a little more he could almost feel Jackie tense beneath him,the slight friction sending shudder through his times body.That’s when the demon realized Jackie could tear him apart.Easily.

This only made him hornier. "Jackboy-Man~”

A cough. “Yes?"Anti flipped himself over,leaving his hips lying again the taller man’s and looked up him,yes flashing with soft innocence.

"You help people right…?"Jackie nodded his head,but found himself unable to meet the other Ego’s eyes.The hero could handle a lot of shit and keep his head, except one thing.

Teasing."Yes…” his voice trailed off and he sucked in a breath as Anti trailed a hand down his chest.Reaching the hem,and slipping it beneath making Jackie freeze eyes wide a warm blush breaking through as goosebumps revealed with the glitch’s hand.

"Then,why don’t you help me!“ the man whinned,and the sound scrapped against Jackie’s ears in a strange way.A stutter came through his voice.

"With wha-at?” Anti leaned downwards,his fear hand trailing down Jackie’s thighs causing the man to bit his lip aggressively.

“I think you know~"he winked."Jackaboy-Man." The hero’s ties curled a little,as his mind caught up with what was happening.First,Anti had a raging bones against Jackie’s thighs.Second,he was all too aware do the glitches hands. 

More nervous coughing. "Ah,how about n-"it broke off in a squeak as a hand inched closer to his clothed crotch area.He made the mistake of looking at Anti’s face,he stated down at Jackie looking innocently desprate.He was playing into Jackie’s 'help the helpless’ card.

"But why not?” Anti whined again,trailing his hand along Jackie’s hips.the older Ego feels the man shudder violently. “I’ve never been touched before~”

Jackie gulped,his self control visibly wavering as Anti grinded his hips against the man,purring softly at the friction on his clothed cock.He looked at Anti taking in his soft curvy body,those sight aas black jeans.There was no way he was a virgin.Yet,from the way Anti would speak he seemed slightly afraid.Suddenly,it seemed all too possible and he was completely untouched.

The hero’s pants grew uncomfortably tight.Anti noticed this difference and flushed giggling like a child who just found a new roy. “Your friend decided to join us!”

"Friend?“ Jackie rose an eyebrow,Anti shuddered at the way his voice had dropped octaves. "It’s called a boner,darling.”

Another squeak .“So-ah…You wanna help me?”

Jackie froze with indecision,he knew he really shouldn’t.Yet,his internal thoughts were screaming at him that he should,Anti was the little shit who came over here and started touching him!No,one else was home…

"I mean are you sure?“he spoke sosftly.” Losing your virginity is supposed to be special and ro-“

Anti huffed and bounced impatiently making Jackie but his lip. "Don’t give me that bullshit!I just wanna be fucked!”

"You sur-“Anti cut the man off,by kissing him harshly it was sloppy and was more to shut the hero up then anything else.To the demon’s delight Jackie kissed back with equal(or more)harnesses.They pulled away seeming to flare at each other for a few moments,as if blaming one another for what occurred.a

Jackie hopped into gear,making a mess of Anti’s neck with heated kissed making sure to avoid the wound.The demon tilted his head to the side,trying to cover up the pathetic weak,moans that were already threading to escape.He gasped out loud,as he felt soft teeth sink into his collarbone-sucking almost gently to leave a light hickey.

"Have fun explaining that!"Anti looked down,and realized it was above where most of his t-shirts collars sat.

"Jackas-"he didn’t have much time to say anything relaxed Jackie grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a another harsh kiss.While Anti melted into the mustache let’s his hands trails along Jackie’s body his fingers brushing teasingly-smirking as the man growled,as he brushed his clothes boner.

"Don’t do that~"he wanted again the demon’s neck.Oh,god’s his voice.I

"Wh-at?Tease you?”

Jackie’s eyes blazed. “I might have to punish you.” He was joking,the hero would never be rough with anyone,unless the asked.

"Oh~“Anti whimpered closing his eyes,trying to imagine what it would be like to let Jackie rip him apart.He moaned softly at the dirty thoughts blushing heavily."I’d like that but-"he was regretting his decisions,as Jackie began to strip him of his shirt. "I’ve never done this befo-”

"Hush,“ The man chuckled and kissed the demon’s forhesd. "I’ll only be as rough as you want me to be.”

Anti blushed down to his neck. He hated being so vulnerable,but he wanted this.So badly. “Cou-ld you be gentle?Please-e?” The next kiss was less sloppy and harsh more reassuring then anything.

"I promise,and I won’t tell anyone you’re a little pillow princess.“Laughter rattled through Anti.

"Am not!I’m just want to walk for the rest of the month. ”

Jackie laughed,tossing Anti’s shirt aside and slowly trailed a hand down the smaller man’s body,taking in the sight. “I’m not that large,Anti!”

Anti wiggled his hips around,giggling as Jackie growled softly. “Are yah sure?”

"Unless I’ve spontaneously grown into a horse hung beast,pretty sure.“

"Da fuck you just say!?” Anti questions trying to process the strange sentence.He didn’t get much time to think,as Jackie kissed him again.He kicked the demon’s lips softly asking for entrance as Anti himself begin to strip the man of his shirt.Anti parted his lips squirming and whining as Jackie explores his mouth with his tongue,and he let the hero dominate easily.

It’s stayed like that for a while,until both men were blushing and panting messes.Jackson’s hand trailed down Anti’s hips feeling his side’s and froze at his waistband.The smaller make didn’t say smothering simply bucked his hips softly,giving Jackie a pleasing look.The hero slid off the man’s pants discarding them and as he kissed Anti’s collarbone a hand pressed against his hard on.

"Jack-ie~!“ Anti cried out softly the first real moan escaping his lips.Jackie but his lip growling lowly to.keep himself in check,the sound sending his self control almost hurtling off a ledge.He tangled a hand through the Ego’s hair tugging gently and purred.

"You sound so pretty~” the palming,soon escalated into groping as Anti was whining,bucking his hips into Jackie’s hand reprimanding the man’s touch.The hero has continue to littler Anti’s body with kisses and light hickeys.The moans falling from the demon’s lips became sharper,his pants quick.He was getting close,and so he whined tugging on Jackie’s pants and boxers.

"More-e.“ he begged,and Jackie stiffened slight indecision filling him again.

"Are you truly-”

Anti snapped,but it was more bratty then anythimg. “Yes,I’m sure!Just fuck me already!"Jackie nodded his head and placed Anti off his hips easily picking the man up and moving him aside.m

"Alright,say goodbye to jeans and boxers! "The demon giggled practically vibrating from anticipation.o

"Bye-bye!"he blushed harsky, pulling of his own underwear but didn’t bother to cover up.He wanted as Jackie seemed to self consciously strips and he missed as his erection sprung free of the constricting cloth.Anit’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in the sight.

"Holy fuck Jackie~"he complimented watching as Jackie blushed heavily.The demon wipes a little bit of drool away. "You kept all THAT underneath those o apple bottoms?!”

"Yeah… “Jackie glanced at Anti and again his self control was tested.The demon looked so irresistible sitting there in his knees,for all to view.His cruves,and soft pale skin.The hero’s mouth watered at the thought of taking his virginity.Making him scream.

Slow down. "So,ah-which way you want it?"he asked,and began to suck in his fingers-knowing from Anti’s lustful gaze he didn’t mind.The demon glanced around and a small shy smile came across his face.

"The wall.” Jackie pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a slick pop.He looked shocked.

“The wall…?"The demon huffed and swayed over to the wall he pressed his hands against it,and made sure he had a nice sure balance.He wiggled his hips in an enticing manner and craned his neck to look back at the hero.

"The.” He tossed Jackie a wink. “Wall.”

Godamn. “Alright,this bus gonna del hella strange at first-hand hurt but it’ll better I promise."The man warned as he made his way over to the smaller male.Jackie stood behind him,and trailed slick finger along Anti’s entrance biting his lip,watching as the bottom squirmed.

"C'mon~"he whined.

Jackie rolled his eyes. "I was enjoying the view."the took his non -slicked hands and stroked Anti softly hearing the man suck in a breath.Knowing he was minonly distracted the hero slid a finger in the demon’s entrance.

Anti's entire body rollers and he pressed his face against the wall,his knees dangerously close.to giving out from the strange sense of pain and pleasure that shot through him."Ah~"he cried out ,and bucked his hips back,singling for Jackie to proceed.The hero made a mess of Anti,working his fingers in and out slowly whispering hushed gently nothing-preping him all the while.

Time went by in a blur,until Anti was begging Jackie for more.He believes he has peeped the demon enogh,and gripped his hips softly asking for the what u,fourth time as he pressed his top gently against him.

"Are yu-”

“Ask me if I’m sure one more time,and I’ll ride you until I blackout.” Anti snarled at him and leaned against the wall mentally preparing himself. “Just,go.”

Jackie rolled his eyes and nodded,he slowly pressed himself into Anti-moaning from the sensation. “You’re fuckin-g tight.”

"I’m not made of gla-ss!“He wanted at the irritatingly slow pace."F-uck me godamn it!”

"What happens to be-ing gentle? “The demon bucked his hips in response to Jackie finally bottoming out after what felt like an eternity.The hero shook his hesd,and began at a soft thrusting pace,hearing Anti moan louder then any time before set Jackie on edge.Both men were already close,and things escalated quickly until.Jackie was pounding the smaller male into the wall with vicious force.

Anti’s entire body shivered and he could barely speak through his pleasure,face flushed and dripping with drool. "Ah~Jacki-ie!Right there!"he practically screamed with pleasure throwing his head back as the man struck his prostate. He clawed at the wall as Jackie’s thrust grew sloppy and less angled then before.

Surprisingly,Jackie came first his climax testing through him unexpectedly.The hero called out Anti’s name halfway sure the neighbours had fucking head him.He stumbled as he slid out of Anti,quickly finishing the other male off with a hand job.He leapt forwards to catch him as Anti’s knees have our exhaustion pouring through the demon.

"Sleepy ,huh?"They would have to clean up later as Anti melted into Jackie’s arms snuggling his head into his neck.He laid down slipping boxers on them both,he cooned as Anti snuggled into him.

"You should stay home with me more often…"Anti muttered before proceeding to pass out cold in Jackie’s being wiped. The hero chuckled,and nuzzled into the male.

"I certainly will.”


	6. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !KINK WARNING!  
> -(mild) Overstimulation | No-Prep | Blow-job
> 
> Starring:  
> ILLINOIS/YANCY  
> [JailCell-Adventures]

Yancy wiped sweat from his brow, and he had stripped off his shirt taking heavy breaths-the basketball game had been exhausting, and he felt wiped.The man had completely forgotten about Illinois, that was until he was suddenly pulled into an abandoned cell and slammed into the wall.The prisoner blinked, and he felt his face flush as he was faced with the smirking face of his cellmate, and he could see the lust in his eyes. **  
**

“You remember what I said?”Illinois purred, as he leaned forwards letting go of the man’s shoulders so he could run his hand down Yancy’s chest.He pressed a few open mouth kisses to the prisoner’s neck, watching him squirm.

“I owe you.”Yancy breathed out, and he shook his head heart beating rapidly beneath Illinois’s fingertips.The adventure nodded, and he kissed the man deeply still keeping him pinned to the wall, and growled against his lips.

“So, how are you gonna pay up?”

Yancy smirked, and he grabbed Illinois by the back of the neck, and switched their positions.Illinois looked shocked at this, and he raised an eyebrow a blush coming into his cheeks.

“Anyway youse’ want me to.”the prisoner purred, and he slowly undid his cellmates shirt, peeling it off.Yancy trailed kisses up, and down Illinois neck who bit his lip harshly, before grabbing the male-once more switching their positions.

“Oh, we’re playing the game my way.I top.”the adventurer crashed their lips together, and brought his hand to Yancy’s pants, sliding them down with ease.Yacny himself gasped at this sudden pace, and he moaned as Illinois took this chance to tangle their tongues together.The two fought for dominance, and neither won as they lost their breath into the kiss.Yancy tangled a hand with Illinois’s hair, pulling sharply and he smirked as it got a small gasp & whimper out of the one playing dom.Yancy then slid off his partner’s pants as well, and he blinked a little shocked at the bulge that sprung free-straining against the cloth of Illinois green underwear.

“Excited are you’sa?”Yancy giggled, and he kissed Illinois deeply before he could mumble a retort, and the prisoner slowly slid down onto his knees.The adventure was taken aback, and he frowned a little.

“Isn’t this going a little…fast?”

Yancy chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, and let me take care of you~”he purred out, and Illinois had no choice but to bite his lip, and shut up.He tilted his head back a little as Yancy stroked him through the cloth of his underwear first, teasing the man. Illinois shoot a sharp glare at the man on his knees, who simply chuckled. Yancy then slid off Illinois underwear and played with the tip for a few moments, feeling the hard shaft up with his fingers, taking pleasure in hearing the adventurer’s breath catch. Illinois bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, as Yancy took a long teasing lip up the side of his cock, and the prisoner looked up with wide eyes, trying to play innocent.It didn’t work all that well, as the male hummed pressing his lips against the other’s shaft.

“Youse’ can make noise youse’ know?”Illinois’s face flushed and he couldn’t meet the other’s gaze.

“Shut up.”he mumbled, and Yancy obliged, by taking Illinois into his mouth.The adventurer gasped, and a soft moan slipped from his lips,and he tangled a hand with Yacny’s hair, before pressing a hand to the wall to stabilize himself-his knees grew weak as Yancy boobed his head, swirling his tongue.Despite this shift of positions, the pace only quickened and the man was having the time of his life watching Illinois become undone. The prisoner purred with satisfaction as the male bucked his hips ever so gently, desperate for more. He took as much of his cellmate into his mouth as he could, without gagging and he heard Illinois hiss, and let out a mewl.

Slowly, the man stopped trying to be quiet and Illinois’s moans were music to Yancy’s ears.Time didn’t exist, and Illinois only seemed to snap from his daze of pleasure when he felt his stomach curl into knots.He gasped out, trying to catch his panting breath.”Yacny-y, close.”

His cellmate, didn’t stop though instead he only quickened the process by stroking the areas he couldn’t reach his fingers warm.The adventurer threw his head back, and grasped Yancy’s hair tightly as heat soared through him, and the prisoner below him swallowed as much as he could of the man’s cum.Illinois pulled away from the man, who stood with a wide grin wiping the salvia and excess cum from his jawline.

“Was ‘dat payment?”Yancy purred and Illinois gave him a soft smile, his whole body glowing from the results of his orgasm.

“Plenty.”the man began to drag his underwear back on, but his hand was clasped.He looked at Yancy confused, and then he saw the devilish smirk that was on the prisoner’s face-his heartbeat picked up.

“I’m not done with youse’.”Illinois was shoved down onto the nearest bed, and he bit his lip as Yacny startled his waist grinding his still completely hard-on against the other male, and he slowly peeled his own soaked underwear off.

“Yancy-?”Illinois questioned and the man rolled his eyes and pressed a finger to the adventurer’s lips.

“Hush,I’ma ride youse’ ‘till we’sa both cum. Sound good?”

Illinois groaned at the very thought, and he nodded his head, feeling himself harden simply from the man’s words & tone.He glanced around,and frowned furiously grabbing Yancy’s hips and his whole face flooded with concern.

“Wait, we don’t have lube or-”

Yancy didn’t let the man finish his sentence, because he slid down onto him without warning. The prisoner’s whole body shuddered with pleasure, and pain and Yancy’s mouth hung open in a silent moan.The prisoner had always wanted to take someone raw, but not many of his partners had been willing to let him.The man he was riding bit his lip, drawing blood again and Yancy only smirked catching his breath as he bottomed Ilinois out inside of him.

“You’re crazier than me.”Illinois breathed and captured Yancy’s lips as the male slowly began to bounce.Yancy panted with pleasure, and he closed his eyes leaning forward to allow himself to gain more angle, moaning praises that the adventurer barely caught. Illinois gripped the man’s hips barely conscious as he was sped into over-stimulation everything was haze, and really all he could do was feel Yancy around him bouncing as if his life depended on it.

The haze was only broken when the prisoner suddenly screamed out.”Illinois~!” as he slammed the male below him into his prostate.That’s when the adventurer cummed for a second time, unable to take much more of it, and Yancy only threw his head back-and kept his pace. Both men were slick around thier waists with cum, and sweat before Yancy gave out a weak-stuttered cry and came across Illinois’s torso. Yancy slid off, and collapsed his chest heaving for breath-but an after orgasm glow was already flooding through him.

His cellmate looked like he might blackout as the world swilred before Illnois’s vision, but he blinked away the black spots and pulled Yancy close, not caring for their discarded clothes.”You’re amazing…”

Yancy chuckled, and kissed Illinois sweetly.”I keep my promises.So, I’d owe you anytime.”

“Just-warning next time?”Illinois breathed as his body started to give in to his exhaustion.

“Hmph, not used to being used huh?”

Illinois blushed fiercely and buried his face into Yacny’s neck.”Shut up.”


End file.
